Ran Kotobuki
Ran Kotobuki is the title character of the series and its main protagonist. She is a very strong-willed, athletic, and attractive gal who rules the streets of Shibuya. Although she comes from a long line of police officers, she is ditzy and absent-minded when it comes to school and the only subject she gets good grades on is physical education and her poorest subjects are mathematics and literature. Her two best friends are Aya and Miyu. Biography She is the titular character of the series and its main protagonist. She is a very strong-willed, athletic, and attractive gal who rules the streets of Shibuya. Although she comes from a long line of police officers, she is ditzy and absent-minded when it comes to school and the only subject she gets good grades on is physical education and her poorest subjects are mathematics and literature and has trouble even solving problems from lower grade levels. When she was in elementary school, she was actually enthusiastic to become a police officer, but quit the ambition after learning that if she becomes one, she won't be able to wear her favorite accessories or dye her hair. She is usually obsessed with anything that is trendy or catches her eye, usually brown-nosing guys who find her cute to buy them, and is also quite gluttonous. But inside her heart, she has a strong sense of justice that runs in her blood and is extremely intimidating and tough when she's in combat mode. She is a role model to the junior students at Hounan High for her social status as a magnificent gal for justice and her very understanding nature for teens who are learning to cope, but there were some who looked upon her with jealousy and anger. Despite being an underachiever (barely being able to graduate in the manga), Ran is actually pretty smart and has a good memory on what she is interested in (like shopping). There is a running gag in the manga that some of her friends say, "If only she used that (memory, concentration, etc.) on studying...". Her boyfriend is Tatsuki Kuroi, who is as ditzy and dumb as she is. Their love life is complicated (but strangely comedic at times), since Ran doesn't really care about boys, but she does like her boyfriend, and kissed his cheek (only in the manga). Also, she has a foreign friend, Vivian Lin, a Taiwanese celebrity who looks amazingly like her, whom she met during a school trip to Taiwan (only shown in two stories of the manga). After the series was over, Ran eventually did become a police officer (As was shown in Mihona Fujii's page in the KochiKame Anniversary Book). Ran's Love Life Ran's boyfriend is tatsukitchi who is tan, has yellow hair, and is rarely serious about anything. Their similar personalities make them a very good match. Ran takes pride in her permed orange hair with a red streak and before she starts dating tatsukichi, she repeatedly tells everyone that her red streak does not mean that she has a boyfriend. Ran is shown to be quite oblivious to guy's feelings for her throughout the series as seen that she can't tell that both 2nd place and Otahata or first place are in love with her. although otahata does a good job of hiding this fact while at the same time he is breaking his girlfriend aya's heart by doing so. Ran considers herself the number one gal in shibuya and is a very extroverted person. Family Ran is the daughter of repectable police officers Taizo and Kiyoka Kotobuki. She also has an older brother named Yamato who is a police officer like her parents and a younger 14 year old sister named Sayo who spends her days playing detective with her boyfriend and dreams of being a police officer when she grows up. Category:Good Characters Category:Female characters